Narcolepsy
by ryuuko-oh2d
Summary: It's a bit OCC and now a 3-shot. It leans N/K and is mostly about Narumi being embarrassed. And now rated T for "jusT in case" :oP Please please read and review.
1. stopped midrant

All the standard stuffs. I don't own Beauty Pop or anything related to it. I just thought it would be a fun idea to run with. It's a bit based on Kei and Ochiai's frequent bouts of amusement and Narumi's expense. Also...it's admittedly not one of my better efforts... it was more a thought that I had that was funny to me and I needed to get it out so I could focus on other things. Nevertheless...enjoy if you can get past its other faults.

* * *

Narcolepsy

"Do you think we should just leave them here?" Kazuhiko Ochiai and Kei Minami were curiously studying their sleeping teammates.

Shogo Narumi had been lecturing to—read as 'ranting at'--his teammates for a variety of reasons. The boy was always angry about something and generally yelling about it too. Ochiai had tuned Narumi out and was going over the latest statistics he'd acquired through the S.P. Website. However, he still noticed when Iori, Kanako, Komatsu, and Seki had made excuses and snuck out. He'd rather wondered about that. Why wasn't Kiri going with them...? Ah... one of his favorite objects of contemplation was currently dozing while sitting up. That explained it. He'd always wondered about that too... How DID she manage to sleep all the time? Oh well. He turned to study the other remaining member—Kei. Oh...never mind...he was still occupied with his most current box of snacks...he wouldn't be going anywhere until it was finished. Ochiai's eyes began to glaze back over as he let Narumi's ravings roll over him.

As his mind turned back to the recent figures regarding the S.P., Ochiai was suddenly startled by a Pocky Stick in his ear. -- Turning his swift, but silent glare on the perpetrator—Kei of course—Ochiai mouthed an angry, "What?!" Both he and Kei shot quick glances to Narumi, but as always he was so caught up in his emotions that he didn't notice the loss of the other two's rapt attention. Although, Ochiai briefly thought, it wasn't as though they'd really been paying any attention anyway. However, he dropped the train of thought as he tried to figure out what Kei was getting at. Kei was simply mouthing with exaggerated motions though, and Ochiai couldn't tell what he wanted. Ochiai lifted a curious eyebrow. Kei widened his eyes and jerked them to the side a couple of times. Ochiai furrowed his brow in response and glanced to the side as well. Kei mouthed...something again. Ochiai quirked his own mouth in a small frown. Kei let out a big exasperated sigh. Ochiai rolled his eyes.

"Geez! You are SO dense!" Kei finally hissed in a whisper. "Look at Kiri!" Ochiai did. She was sleeping. Same old same old.

"So what?" Ochiai whispered back. Kiri was seated next to Narumi—and thus out of line of sight so her sleeping went unnoticed. She was sleeping sitting up as was her norm when in classes and such.

"She's FALLING!" Kei gurgled in a troubled attempt to both yell the obvious and simultaneously keep his voice down. "Watch. She's going to touch Naru-naru." At this, Ochiai's eyes grew big. While he did have a thing for Koshiba Kiri...there was just something too amusing about a flustered Narumi to pass up. Both boys then turned to stare raptly at Narumi and the sleeping girl next to him. As they watched, Kiri's head lolled to the side and her body slid slowly sideways. In classic tantrum mode, Narumi failed to notice any of the proceedings and continued to grumble. Kei and Ochiai both leaned forward in their seats as the anticipation built. Kiri was tipping...tipping...at the point of no return... and... FINALLY! Gravity did its thing, won its battle, all that good stuff. Kiri's head nestled itself comfortably on Narumi's shoulder.

. . .

And silence filled the room. Shogo Narumi had ceased his diatribe while in full steam. At the slight touch of Kiri Koshiba.

"Aahahahahahahaaaaaa!!" Both Ochiai and Kei burst out laughing at the sight. Narumi's eyes were wide open in shock and he was completely motionless. His mouth was still hanging open even. As their laughter trailed off, Ochiai and Kei got out of their seats and walked slowly over to the frozen Narumi. He was twitching slightly, but apparently had no actual control over his body. Ochiai thought that one of Narumi's eyes appeared to even be bulging. He had to snicker at the sight. Proud, ambitious Narumi... laid low and helpless. Actually...he had to full on laugh again. "Ahahahahahaaaa!!"

Kei wasn't helping any by sticking Pocky in Narumi's open, frozen mouth. And then as if to assist in Narumi's embarrassment, even though she was sleeping, Kiri shifted slightly to nuzzle into Narumi. And that finally did it. Narumi let out a strangled little whimper and gave up. As Ochiai watched, Narumi's eyes rolled back, then shuttered closed and his body went limp. Narumi had fainted and slumped back over toward Kiri. Ochiai shot a startled glance toward Kei to see how he was taking it and saw that Kei was returning his surprised look. And then of course... both boys burst out laughing again.

"Ahahahaaaa!! Naru-naru fainted!! Ahahahahaaaa" Ochiai flipped his phone open... crush on Kiri or not...this was simply too good to pass up. He snapped off a quick shot of the two sleeping teenagers and saved it as his wallpaper. Kiri had her head resting on Narumi's shoulder and he in turn had his head leaning on her head. It was really too cute for words. He held out his phone for Kei to see. "Aaahahahaaaahahahahhaaa!!" Ochiai swiped his sleeve across his streaming eyes. The laughter was really a bit much, leaving them both out of breath.

"So..." He said finally. "Do you think we should just leave them here?" He glanced at Kei questioningly. Kei looked back toward the sleeping pair and Ochiai followed his gaze.

"Ahahahahaaaahhaaa!!" Laughing, they both just walked out.

-

* * *

Hope you liked it... and as always...please please read my other stuffs. And thank you as always for the Reviews. I greatly greatly appreciate them. :o)


	2. oh the riverbank!

Narcolepsy 2

the usual disclaimers...I don't own anything. Charas are from Beauty Pop. Not profitting, just doing it for fun, etc.

* * *

Shogo Narumi had had enough. He'd woken up alone in the SP room sometime after school. Apparently his friends Kazuhiko Ochiai and Kei Minami were unwilling to be at all helpful or mature about the Koshiba situation. They'd abandoned him to his fate after he fainted and left the school as far as he could figure.

'Damn them!' As he glanced down at his watch to check the time, he caught a glimpse of a flash of color. Curious he turned his hand to inspect his nails. -- Perfect chibi replicas of Kiri Koshiba and her fat cat Shampoo decorated some of his nails, while hearts and Mussyhead's proper name decorated others. Going bright red with either rage or embarrassment, Narumi didn't really want to pursue that train of thought, he started kicking over nearby trashcans and yelling. "RAWR! Dammit Kei! Dammit Mussyhead! This is all YOUR fault!"

Storming from the school, Narumi headed to the nearby riverbank that he inevitably ended up at when he needed to think—read as 'sulk'. He flopped to his back in the grass and stared up at the sky. His neck hurt from his awkward previous sleeping position and he was just upset and embarrassed about the whole thing. The sound of the river below, the slight breeze, and the cool grass beneath him, however, went a long way toward calming him down. He liked that about the riverbank. While the sounds of other people were still present, their presence was mostly muted and everything—including his problems—just faded into the background.

As he watched the clouds pass by overhead, Narumi began to recall other times he'd come to this spot. When he'd been stressing over the whole Niida challenge and thought that his friends wouldn't bail him out, he'd come to this same spot. 'Of course, that stupid cat of Mussyhead's had turned up and got me injured. Although that had actually led to Mussyhead helping mee out at the competition and even kind of sweetly thanking-- ok no. I'm totally not going to think about that.' He sighed then, but it was too late. His mind then turned to another instance at this spot. Mussyhead had given him some cream for his injured arm and managed to cheer him up a bit. 'She can be so compassionate when she's not being completely annoying...' Blushing slightly, but vastly calmer than when he'd first arrived at the riverbank, Narumi decided to head on home.

But of course, things never quite went his way at the riverbank. As he climbed back toward the road. A fat black cat came bounding up to him. "Ugh, you again," Narumi greeted Shampoo. "And where's your sleepy head master?" As if in response, Shampoo rather urgently butted Narumi with his head. Then he turned and ran a few steps and stopped to look back at Narumi. "What? You want me to follow you?" Narumi guessed as the cat stared at him. Again, as if he understood, Shampoo then took off, pausing every now and then to look back to see if Narumi was following. So of course, Narumi did. They ran along the top of the riverside park, and a few blocks further down, Shampoo turned down the slope. Narumi followed curiously and blinked in surprise as they came to a sprawled out Mussyhead napping on the slope. "So uncute." Narumi commented. He watched as Shampoo batted at Kiri and tugged on her jacket. Then he watched as Shampoo sat on Kiri's chest and licked her face a few times. And then he finally got the message when Shampoo started staring at him again. "Oh...you want me to wake her up." Shampoo meowed in response and then trotted off to...whatever he did. "Hey wait! What? Where are you going...?" Narumi called lamely after the seemingly smug cat, but as expected, he got no response.

'Stupid pain in the butt troublesome cat. Stupid equally troublesome girl' he thought rather bitterly and he nudged Kiri a few times in the side with the toe of his shoe. "Hey! Hey Mussyhead!" he called loudly down at her. No response. "HEY! WAKE UP!" he yelled a bit louder, leaning down by her face now. Oo A bit concerned now, Narumi bent over and shook her shoulder gently. "Mussyhead? Hello? Wake up. Is something wrong with you?" He shook her a bit more roughly. She stayed flat on her back in the grass completely undisturbed. "Hey! Kiri? Hello? Ugh...now what do I do...?" He sat on the grass next to Kiri and stared at the sleeping girl. She was always sleeping, now that he thought about it. Maybe there really WAS something wrong with her. But she looked so peaceful. She didn't LOOK sick. But then...was it normal to sleep that much...? And always at the drop of the hat with her. He sighed and brushed her bangs back from her face a bit. She leaned in to his touch and he flinched away, startled. "Mussyhead?" He peered down anxiously at her again. Then gave her shoulder a good shove. Nope, still asleep apparently. As the wind kicked up, Narumi looked around and noticed that the park had quieted down a bit and it was starting to get dark. Kiri showed no signs of waking and that cat HAD seemed to lead him here for a reason. He sighed and gave her a slight shake again, but again got no response. 'Nothing else to it then...'

Nervously and awkwardly, Narumi scooped her up in his arms. He had her knees draped over one arm and was trying to shift her around to get a better hold without having to touch anything weird and then – Kiri turned toward him on her own and looped her arms around his neck nestling against him in a perfect fit. Narumi froze and tried to peer down at her again. She still seemed to be sleeping peacefully though. He gave her a slight shake anyway only to almost drop her when she instinctively tightened her grip on him. Blushing horribly now, Narumi decided it would be safest just to get her home and headed off at a fast clip.

As he turned down her street, Narumi silently thanked to kami that the shops were mostly all closed up for the night. He had no idea what he'd say or do if any of Mussyhead's many acquaintances tried to inquire. With a sigh of relief, he neared the Koshiba residence only to realize that Seiji Koshiba was sitting on the porch and smoking. 'Aww crap...that old man is almost as weird as my own father...' Seiji looked up at Narumi as he approached nervously. He seemed extremely relieved as he caught sight of Kiri in Narumi's arms. "Ah...so that's why..." he mumbled quietly, "I hadn't realized she was with you. I sent Shampoo out hours ago to bring her back..."

Narumi blushed horribly at the implications and began to stammer embarrassed. "Oh, oh no. No. Not, not at all. I mean. That's. No." He stopped. Mentally kicked himself. And tried again. "Shampoo just led me to her and ran off. She wouldn't wake up. Is...is something wrong with her?" Seiji pulled back a little in surprise to look at Narumi carefully. Narumi started blushing again and tried to abruptly hand Kiri over. As Seiji stood up to take his little girl back, Kiri snuggled closer to Narumi. "Naru-naru" she mumbled. Feeling her lips move against his neck, Narumi stiffened. He could feel it happening... "Not again!" he moaned.

Seiji barely made it in time to catch the fainting boy holding his sleeping daughter. "Well... I guess there's only one thing to do." he said to himself as he carefully managed to maneuver the two unconscious teens on to thankfully nearby sofa. Busting out his camera phone, Seiji went to town! "Emi's going to be so happy!!"

* * *

sorry if there's spelling errors or other errors. Lemme know and I can fix them. Hope you enjoyed it. :o) Please please review and/or read my other stories!

edit: oh sorry sorry!! I totally forgot! .--. Thanks so much for the reviews!! :o) I was originally planning to just abandon it as a one-shot...but yeah... between the reviews/favs on this one and my other Beauty Pop fanfic...well...I figured I'd try for another chapter after all. yay! So yeah! Thank you thank you for the reviews! :o) They are like...encouragement :o) or perhaps promptings...to continue. Thanks so much!


	3. fun with the fathers

do not own the charas of Beauty Pop. wish I did. ;_;

also.... sorry on the name spelling. I know both Shougo and Yuujirou have the extra vowels, but I don't like the way the Romanization works. :o\

* * *

Stuffing his once more comatose son into the car, Yujiro Narumi turned and offered a brief farewell salute to his rival. He was amused to see that he also had his hands full with a sleeping child. Yujiro regarded the boy with genuine affection as they drove home. Shogo Narumi had fainted once more, yet what had she said to him to leave him with that delirious smile?

**A Beauty Pop-Narcolepsy short fanfic**

He woke up to the feel of a cool damp towel gently being placed on his forehead and the sounds of muted arguing, probably drifting in from another room. Although Shogo Narumi woke up slowly, at the sight of one Kiri Koshiba hovering over him, he came awake REAL fast. "What the HELL?" he screeched as he sat up with a jerk. Kiri's disconcertingly sweet look of slight concern, teeth worrying the corner of her lip as she studied him, disappeared as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Ah.... and here Seiji had me convinced that there was something wrong with you. Still as loud as ever though," Kiri smirked a little at Narumi's confused expression. "Dad said that you passed out or something so he called your father to come and pick you up."

"HE WHAT?!" he mistakenly exclaimed much too loudly.

"SHOOOoOOoOoOoOOOoOooo-CHAN! PAPA'S BEEN SO WORRIED!" Yujiro Narumi burst into the room upon hearing his one and only beloved baby boy's voice and glomped on to the heroically resisting, but nevertheless hapless Shogo. Yujiro continued to wail hysterically as his son struggled to get away. "First these riffraff contact me to say that you're unconscious at their house. And when Papa rushes over to save his son, this MAN-" here he paused to fling a dramatically accusatory finger in Seiji Koshiba's direction, "tells me to wait until Sho-chan wakes up."

Seiji cast a questioning look at his daughter as the two Narumis battled it out. Kiri neatly side stepped the younger Narumi's failing arms as he yelled at the older to let him go. "He seems ok," she told her father, "he was a little flushed for some reason, but he didn't have a fever or anything. What was he doing here anyways?"

"What are you saying, Mussyhead?" Shogo cut in brusquely. He slipped between the two Koshibas to place themselves safely between himself as his recently escaped father. "It's your fault I'm here as it is."

"What are you talking about?" Kiri looked at him curiously. She hadn't been awake for much longer than Shogo and hadn't had a chance to speak to her father. Rather than answer, however, Shogo just gaped at her, face slowly reddening.

"Are you saying," Yujiro asked, breaking the awkward staring tension between the two teenagers, "that this Koshiba girl is responsible for your illness?" When his son again remained silent and refused to look at him, Yujiro took it as confirmation and turned toward Kiri.

She matched his angry glare with a cool expressionless look of her own. And Yujiro felt his composure slip. The Koshiba girl was JUST as infuriating as that fool father of hers. He shot a glance over at Seiji with the thought and was met with bemused indifference. THAT** DID **IT.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON, YOU LITTLE--LITTLE.... BRAT?!" he raged as he loomed over her menacingly.

Only to be cut short as Shogo jerked the girl protectively behind himself. "She didn't DO anything. Ok, Dad? I just.... passed out or something after I carried her home." He glared back at his father as the two Koshibas exchanged looks behind his back.

Yujiro reared back almost comically in surprise and disdain. "You CARRIED her? You carried her HOME?" He peered around his son at Kiri, rather thoroughly derailed. "Does.... does Sho-chan have a GIRLFRIEND that he didn't tell Papa about? How COULD YOU? And THIS person? Liking her.... Papa won't allow it!" He ended with a shriek as he held his fists to his face and shook his head in childishly cute denial.

Shogo dropped his head with a sigh and rubbed irritably at the bridge of his nose. "Look, it's not like that. Her cat led me to her and she wouldn't wake up. I couldn't just leave her out in the park. It was getting dark." He scratched his right arm self-consciously. Carrying Kiri and thinking too much about it had gotten him into this mess in the first place. He felt his face starting to heat up a little. He didn't really want to think about it again.

"Is that true....?" a soft voice asked behind him. Shogo whirled around to face Kiri. He had been distracted by his father, forgetting she was there. But she was looking inquiringly at her own father and not talking to him after all. Shogo rubbed absently at his face, trying to get the blush to go away.

Seiji glanced at the Narumis before looking back down at Kiri. "I think so. He was probably just tired from having to carry you...." Or dying from nervousness and embarrassment due to his crush on you, he silently added. "You should thank him." Kiri hmm'd slightly in thoughtful agreement.

Turning toward Shogo after a moment, Kiri studied him inscrutably. Then, lips twitching into her trademark smirk, she offered him a light, "Thanks, Naru Naru."

Teeth clenching tightly and eyebrow beginning to tick in typical angry Narumi fashion, Shogo opened his mouth to deliver the customary response--

--when his father beat him to it. "DON'T CALL HIM 'NARU NARU'!" Yujiro raved. Like father, like son, the Koshibas thought with a bit of amusement. "Thank him properly, girl!"

Shogo completely buried his face in embarrassment--palms flat against his eyes as he simultaneously attempted to massage his temples to ward off the developing headache. "Don't worry about it, Mussyhead," he mumbled from behind his hands, "You don't have to. It's fine."

Seiji discretely flashed Kiri a 1000 yen bill (about $10) and got a two fingers flashed back for his troubles. Honestly, Seiji griped to himself--before adding another bill, couldn't a daughter ever do things for love of her dear old dad?

"She does TOO." Yujiro returned, completely ignoring the other two's antics in favor of lavishing attention on his son. He, too, had to wonder about the lack of filial respect sometimes. But he only really had a moment before the younger Narumi then engaged him in a fierce battle of 'Does Not. Does Too.'

Meanwhile, the money exchanged hands.

With a final huff in his father's direction, Shogo turned back to Kiri. "Look--" he began, only to stop stumblingly, like a boy walking into a room full of pretty girls only to realize that he had no pants on and that said room wasn't a bathroom. He stared at Kiri incredulously, mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

Kiri was standing before him with her head down and her hands clasped endearingly behind her back. Her bangs hid her eyes as she shyly toed the ground a little. She watched her feet for a moment longer as she shifted her weight back and forth charmingly and twisted her interlaced fingers. As the room went dead silent in response to THAT pose, Kiri leaned in a little closer. Peering up at Shogo through her bangs, she finally whispered a demure little, "Thank you, sempai..."

Eyes going as wide as his mouth, Shogo could only point at her and stutter, "You... Mussy.. you... why... you." His face grew a bright red as he stammered at Kiri. "I, I, I... you, I..."

Rolling his eyes, Yujiro Narumi grabbed his son's arm and began to tow him out of the house. Shogo followed him unresisting and still mumbling incoherently. Seiji watched the two go with a giant grin on his face. There was really nothing quite like upsetting one's rival, he mused. Kiri's noisy yawning broke his train of thought then. As he watched, she rubbed absently at the back of her neck before stretching tiredly. Like clockwork, Seiji noted, always the yawn and the hand behind the head. She'd probably be passed out again soon.

Yujiro paused on the doorstep of the Koshiba house and shop, waiting for his driver to open the doors, as he tried to keep a hold of his babbling son. A gentle tap on his shoulder, though, had him turning around to face the two Koshibas curiously. Seiji was giving him a cheerful smile that he wasn't sure he trusted. Kiri on the other hand seemed to be falling asleep on her feet. She was propped against the door frame and her eyes kept drifting shut and then popping open after a few minutes.

"Thank you for picking him up," Seiji said, "as you can see, with his condition..... we weren't sure if he'd be able to make it home by himself alright." Yujiro found himself smirking a little in return as they both turned to look at Shogo. A big yawn and slight wobble from Kiri quickly caught their attention though, and Seiji had to steady his now sleeping daughter. "She sleeps a lot," he offered in rather poor explanation to the unasked question.

"Yes, well," Yujiro replied after a puzzled pause, "thanks for keeping an eye on my boy....and take care of your own girl as well. Goodnight, Koshiba."

"Night, Narumi," Seiji answered. He nudged his daughter a couple of times until she looked blearily up at him. "The Narumis are leave, Ki, say goodnight." He pushed her gently in Shogo's direction.

She took a drowsy stumble toward him and caught herself by grabbing onto his shirt. Kiri's light tug on his shirt sleeve captured his complete, panicked, and once more shocked in to silence attention. Eyes mostly closed, she smiled at him sweetly, leaning toward him and rising up on her tip toes. Shogo tilted down toward her in disbelieving, automatic response, oblivious to everything but Kiri. Resting her hands on his shoulders for balance, her hair brushing lightly against his cheek, she whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight, Shogo."

* * *

Sorry.... the style is really different from the first two. I hadn't originally intended to write it. I guess the idea just kind of caught at me and all. Plus I was so pleasantly surprised to see that ppl liked it.... I figured I would try again. ^_^ Thank you so much, btw, for the kind reviews.

man, this was weird for me since there were two Narumis. I'm not used to referring to the younger one as Shogo and I had to go look for the President's name. O_o I really really hope you liked it. .... and that there aren't too many errors. ;_; I don't actually have a pre-reader or anything.

anywho, Heartfelt Thanks for reading. ^_^


End file.
